


Frozen Flames (Being Rewritten)

by DayLightDove



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action, Angst, Demon!Jack, Drama, Exorcist!Bunny, Exorcist!North, Exorcist!Sandy, Exorcist!Tooth, Family Feels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Old version, Swearing, Trust Issues, demon!Pitch, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four strange exorcists come to the Okumura brothers looking for help in catching a powerful demon before a shadowy demon gets to him. When this icy demon is found can they get him to work with the exorcists or will he leave them to fight without him and be drawn in by the darker demon? Who will gain the support of this trickster demon? Can they succeed in the end? (Au-ish)<br/>This is the old one! Go check out the new version!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I don't own ROTG or BE/ANE

It was a usual day at True Cross Academy's Cram School. Yukio was giving a lecture to his students, most of who were listening, when Mephisto suddenly appeared in the room.

"Sir. Pheles what are you doing here?" Yukio asked.

"Well Mr. Okumura you see there was a group of exorcists looking for you so I figured I'd bring them here. They said they needed to see both you and your brother right away." With that he snapped his fingers and the door opened and in came four people.

The first was a very tall and muscular man. He had short light brown hair with a longish light brown beard and moustache with blue eyes. He wore a red exorcist jacket and black pants. He had two sheathed swords on each side of his belt. His skin was sun kissed.

The next was another tall man but not as tall. He had blue-gray hair that was pulled into a ponytail that stopped at the shoulders and a green bandana around his head. He had bright green eyes and tanned skin. For his outfit he wore w gray jacket that was unbuttoned that showed a black shirt underneath and he wore black pants. He had a strap on his back that held two boomerangs.

The next exorcists is a female. She isn't as tall as the other two men, about the same height as Rin or Yukio, but she was still an interesting looking character. She had brown hair pulled into a ponytail with streaks of greens, blues, and yellows running through it. She had magenta colored eyes with pink eye shadow and sun kissed skin. She had a turquoise dress on that had the front stopping at her mid thighs where the back went passed her knees while the turquoise faded to a deep blue. She then had on dark blue leggings and purples boots. She then had golden bracelets, earrings, and necklace. She also had a sword on her belt.

The final man was very short, shorter the Konekomaru. He had blond spiky hair, soft golden eyes, and light skin. He wore a golden colored jacket and golden pants. He looked to have a whip on the side of his belt.

"I'd like you to meet Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana Fairy, and Sanderson Mansnoozie." Mephisto said pointing to each one in particular. "Mr. North is skilled in the knight class, Miss. Fairy is both skilled in the class of knight and tamer, Mr. Bunnymund is skilled in the classes of dragoon and doctor, and Mr. Mansnoozie is in the class of doctor and has a specialty in using whips. I'll leave them to explain why they're here." With that said, Mephisto left in a puff of purple smoke.

For a moment everyone just sat in silence when the man in red, Nicholas St. North, spoke up with a Russian accent. "Ah Yukio Okumura! We've been looking for you and your brother!" Thankfully they could all understand English.

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "And why, Mr. North, were you looking for us?"

"Please call me North." North said, "And we need help with a demon!"

"Surely you four are skilled enough to exorcise a simple demon." Yukio said.

"That's what I said." The green eyed man, Aster, scoffed with an Australian accent.

"But that is thing!" North exclaimed, "We are not exorcising this demon but trying to catch it. And it is not a simple demon. It is a rather powerful one and we were looking to see if your brother could help with negotiations with demon."

Yukio's face turned serious, "Class dismissed. Rin stay here." So the exwires left leaving Yukio and Rin with the four strangers. Shutting the door, Yukio turned towards the four and said, "Alright. Explain the situation."

"Of course." North said. "If you can tell we are not from the Japan branch. We have been following this demon for some time because Manny, our higher up, was seeking him out in hopes to get him working on our side. We followed him everywhere but were never able to catch him. When he discovered he was in Japan, we figured we could gain the help of your brother since he is the Son of Satan."

"You know who I am?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Why of course." The colorful woman, Toothiana, said. "Manny always keeps track of powerful demons and half demons. And before you think it's a big deal it's not. We really don't care that you're a half demon nor the son of Satan." Sanderson nodded in agreement.

"When you say he's powerful, what do you mean?" Yukio questioned, "Is he related to a demon king?"

"No!" North exclaimed, "More powerful than that!"

"What do we have a sibling?" Rin asked.

"Nope!" Aster said, "But the power is close to Satan's flames."

"Have you ever heard of the forbidden demons?" North received heads shaking 'no' in response. "Figured you wouldn't. You see these demons were very powerful, powerful enough to take on Satan and come close to winning. So they were locked up in Gehenna. It was a few years ago that they escaped because of Satan coming to Assiah, leaving the forbidden demons enough time to escape. The one we are tracking is the child of one. He is very tricky and since we are not allowed to harm him…"

"We were hoping you could help us with that." Tooth continued.

"Why does your boss-Manny was it?-want him?" Rin asked.

"Well you see we're not the only ones seeking him out." Tooth explained, "There was another, older, forbidden demon that was seeking him as well. We don't know what it wants but it can't be good."

"So," North said, "Will you help us?"

"It's fine if you don't." Aster said, "I mean, we can do this on our-"

"We're in!" Rin shouted cutting Aster off.

"Rin!" Yukio hissed.

"Oh come on Yukio!" Rin whined, "If you do this you can see a new type of demon and the world could possibly end in chaos if we don't try!"

Yukio sighed, "Alright fine." He then looked to the four, "We're in so what does this demon look like?"


	2. Chapter 2

A hooded teen walked down the street in the evening of the small town, a shepherd's staff strapped to his back. He wore a blue hoodie with the hood up, brown pants, and no shoes. While his face couldn't be seen from being tilted down, there looked at be white strands of hair falling out of the hood. As he walked down the street, no one paid him any mind for they believed he was just some teen. To be honest he thought humans wouldn't be able to see him, let alone him be able to enter Assiah without possession but he was wrong. He entered Assiah in this body, his body, and can walk amongst the humans being able to interact with them.

Not that he cared.

No he was actually waiting. For what? A certain group of four that has been tracking him down for months on end. But he didn't mind for he found it to be some sort of game, one that he found fun. Yes he was waiting for these four as they have always appeared to find him.

He sighed.  _'When will they find me already?'_ He thought this because in truth he was so utterly bored! The only reason he's not causing havoc right now is because he doesn't want the attention right now. It always fun to spot them and wait for them to spot him as well. Then the chase would start, he'd have a little fun with them, vanish, and wait for them to track him down again. It was an ever going cycle until they either gave up or he was caught.

Looking up from the sidewalk, the teen smirk when he spotted the four he was waiting for, with two other people, teens by the look of it. One was dressed in a similar fashion as the man in red while the other was not and had a strange back on his back.

Wanting to see how long it will take to notice him, the blue hooded teen began walking once more, deciding to walk right in front of them.

* * *

The group of, now, six had set off towards the cities outside of True Cross and in the direction the demon was seen.

Rin and Yukio had been told what the demon looked like. He had very pale skin, white hair, and ice blue eyes. He looked like to be somewhere around fourteen to fifteen. He wore a blue hoodie and carried what looked to be a shepherd's staff and was bare foot. When asked what the demon could do, they replied that he controlled the cold of ice and snow.

They were currently checking one of the smaller towns when suddenly a blue hooded figure walked right in front of them and continued on. Now it might have been a regular teen but there was a staff on the back of the figure so it didn't take long to figure out this was the demon they were looking for.

Instantly they took off after him. He seemed to know they were following him because he picked up the pace and dashed down an alley, the other's dashing after him. As they chased him, they heard his laughter ringing through the air around them.

They watched as the demon ran into a dead end and just stood there.

 _'What the hell?'_ Rin thought,  _'Why would he just stop running?'_

They all surrounded him and when Rin thought they had him, he noticed the group of four watching him warily.

"You're doing this again, mate?" Aster asked raising an eyebrow.

 _'So he's done this before? Why?'_ Rin thought as he looked at the teen in the middle. They watched as the demon lifted his head and look at Yukio and Rin. Then his eyes traveled to looking behind Rin. Confused, Rin turned around to see if there was anyone standing there and that was a mistake. He turned back when he heard the other's shout and noticed the demon running at him. Before Rin could react, the teen leapt over him and grabbed his sword on the way.

"Oi!" Rin shouted trying but failing to grab his sword back. He watched as the demon, now with his staff in hand along with his sword, jump up on a pile of boxes and sit atop his staff. Yukio and Rin were amazed by the balance but that left their thoughts when Rin took the sheathed sword out of the red back.

The demons eyebrows creased when he felt an unsettling energy coming from the sword along with a heat that radiated from the sheathed blade. While the heat wasn't much, the teen still didn't like it and put the sword back in the bag.

Rin watched in amazement as the demon put the sword back and tossed it back to him. The demon then did a mock salute before jumping down and running again.

"Oh no you don't!" Aster shouted running after the demon, the others following. The sun was beginning to set so there weren't many people out now. They ran out of the alley and chased the demon down the street. The demon was upon an icy trail causing him to speed ahead. Hoping to gain speed, the six jumped onto the trail and slipped down after him.

The teen demon laughed as he saw them all trying to keep their balance as they raced after him. As some of them grew smart and leaned forward to gain more speed, the demon decided to leave them in the dust again. Swinging his staff, he caused the ice trail to continue forward while he jumped off and dashed down another alley in sight.

"Damn it!" Aster shouted as they watched the demon vanish down the alley as the ice stopped.

"Let's cut him off!" Rin shouted.

"You don't think we haven't thought of that?!" Aster snapped.

"You've never had me before." Rin said smirking.

"I say let's try it!" North exclaimed. With that they split up.

The demon laughed as he raced down the alley. He was going to win again! Suddenly a wall of blue flame erupted before him making him stop. He could easily freeze the flames but if he wanted to be sure to freeze them completely, instead of incasing where they could melt the ice inside out, so he could break them it would take a lot of power and time since he hadn't perfected it to be under control. He growled in anger and in discomfort at the heat coming off of the flames, when a voice caused him to turn.

"Seems like you're stuck, mate." Aster spoke from behind. He stood there with North blocking an exit while Tooth, Sandy, and Yukio were on the sides. Rin walked through the flames, sword unsheathed, to stand behind the demon.

"qui moveri non valere." The demon spoke in what resembled a whine. But while the others heard that, Rin was able to understand what was said like it was his own language.

 **"That wasn't a fair move."** The demon whined pouting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold = demon talk

" **That wasn't a fair move.** " The demon whined, " **But then again I should have expected so with Rin Okumura on this team.** "

"You know who I am?!" Rin exclaimed. The other exorcists could only understand Rin's half of the conversation so they just stood aside.

" **Of course.** " The demon answered, " **I mean what demon doesn't know you? You're the fucking son of Satan!** "

"Don't associate me with that bastard!" Rin growled.

" **Alright, alright no need to get hostile.**   **So you mind telling me what you're chasing me for?** "

"Er…the exorcists that have been chasing you for a while needed our help, but I can't really explain what they want from you."

" **And I should trust you because?** "

"Why not?"

" **I have several reasons. One there's a giant wall of fire behind me and two you're chasing me down with exorcists, hell you're an exorcist and I should trust you? As a demon?** "

Rin smirked, "What, are you afraid we'll just exorcise you? Send you back to Gehenna?"

The demon's eyes narrowed,  **"I'm not afraid! It's just suspicious! Besides I could easily fight you off!"**

"I never said you couldn't!" Rin snapped back, "Just trust me."

" **How and why should I just _trust you?!"_** The demon growled.

Rin thought for a moment before saying, "How 'bout we make a deal?" This perked the demon's interest, but the others, however, were opposed to such an idea.

"Rin!" Yukio scolded, "Don't just suddenly make a deal with him! It's dangerous! Don't you understand that?!"

"I know what I'm doing Yukio!" Rin snapped back.

"I would listen to brother." North said siding with Yukio. "This demon is very mischievous and full of tricks."

"Don't trust him, mate." Aster said narrowing his eyes at the demons.

The icy demon put a hand to his chest as if hurt but the smirk upon his face said otherwise. " **Ouch, I don't hear any amount of trust in those words.** " Then he turned to Rin and leaned on his staff. " **So are you going to offer me a deal? It's your choice of course."**

"Yes I'm still making a deal with you." Rin answered. "If you don't run away I'll take the wall down but you have to come with us."

" **And in return?"**

"I'll make sure you aren't killed, tricked, or imprisoned by any of them."

The demon scowled, " **I don't need protection from you; I can handle myself.** "

"Are you accepting or not." Rin snapped in irritation.

" **I'll go with you but it's just because if I run you'll just track me down again and it's not as fun with fire.** " The demon huffed. Rin nodded and took down the wall of flames while sheathing his sword. The other demon swung his staff over his shoulder while giving a smirk to the others, but in his eyes Rin could see the wariness of trusting them.

* * *

A few minutes later they all stood in the lounge of the abandon dormitory. The pale demon stood away from the other's watching them warily but not fleeing. He hasn't spoken and refused to let any of the exorcists approach him.

There was a tense, quiet air around them all that Tooth broke. "So," she said looking towards the demon, "What's your name?"

The demon just looked at her in silence.

At his lack of response she turned towards Rin. "Did he say anything?"

"Oi I'm not a demon translator!" Rin growled.

"I know it's just only you can understand him." She responded quickly. Rin grumbled a 'no' for an answer.

"Jack." A voice said and they all whipped their heads towards the pale demon. "My demon name is Jokul Frosti but I prefer Jack Frost."

"You speak English?!" Both Aster and Rin shouted in anger.

"I speak multiple languages." The demon, Jack, said with a shrug. "I just didn't answer in English because I didn't feel like you should hear what I said. That, and to irritate you. The only reason I'm speaking English now is because I don't want to be referred to as "demon" but rather my name."

"Why did you change your name?" Tooth asked.

"Because I can." Jack simply answered.

"Well, it is good thing you speak English then!" North exclaimed clapping his hands. "We can understand you!"

"Only if I feel like speaking clearly to you." Jack scoffed. Aster narrowed his eyes at the teen-demon but before he could retort, Yukio cleared his throat.

"Don't you four have something to explain to Mr. Frost here?" He said.

Jack's face gained a look of disgust, "Don't call me Mr. Frost. Jack is just fine."

"Yes, thank you for reminder!" North exclaimed. "Jack we would like you to team up with us so we can take down a powerful demon! What do you say?!"

Jack stared at them in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Yes, thank you for reminder!" North exclaimed. "Jack we would like you to team up with us so we can take down a powerful demon! What do you say?!"_

_Jack stared at them in shock._

All was silent as the pale demon stared at them all with wide eyes when suddenly he started shaking while clenching his eyes shut and pressing a hand to his mouth.

"Jack?" Tooth asked. They all stared at him wondering what was happening. Then a muffled sound came from Jack. It sounded like…a chuckle? Yes it was a chuckle and it continued to increase in volume until Jack was full out laughing. The exorcists all glanced at each before looking back at the pale demon as he spoke.

"Y-You..ha..th-ink tha-at I-I'm…hahahaha…going t-to work with YOU!" He spoke though his laughs. "W-Why…Why should I?!"

"Because this demon is powerful and we need all the help we can get." North answered.

Jack shook his head as he gain control over his laughter. "There is no way in hell am I going to help you! I'll say it again,  _why should I help you!?_ I mean you're exorcists you should be fine! For all I know you'll just bind me in some way, force me to work with you, and then lock me away or something! NO! I'm not going to be used! Besides why should you trust a demon?" They all just stared in silence at the young looking demon. "So no I'm not going to help you stupid, abusing, cruel exorcists!"

After he finished his speech, everything was silent. They couldn't respond for they were just shocked at what was said, what this demon thought of them. Finally Aster narrowed his eyes and took a step forwards towards the demon.

"Now listen here." He growled. "We didn't have to spend our time tracking you down. We didn't have to spare your life! And even if we did we could've chosen to beat you into submission! But we didn't! Don't you talk shit about us when you're the demon here! We're not the cruel ones you are! I don't even know why we're trusting you, you fucking killer!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Oh so I'm the killer? Oh no you got that all wrong."

"And how is that wrong?" Aster cut in. "All you demons do is terrorize people and spread chaos and destruction wherever you go! Maybe we should just chain you up and keep you in submission that way. Because you're a demon and that's all you'll ever be."

"I don't have to take this." Jack hissed and he quickly charged through the wall of exorcists and out the door. But before he can get further, there's a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't leave Jack." A thick accent, North, spoke. "We need your help. Aster did not mean what he said he-"

"Yes he did." Jack hissed cutting him off. "He just spoke what was on all of your minds. I'm a demon. That's all I am in his eyes, in all your eyes. I'm not helping you, I'm not going to be your weapon." He shrugged the hand off his shoulder and headed to leave the dorm. But he didn't get far for only about ten feet out the door, Jack screamed in pain and jumped back.

"What the hell!?" Jack shouted.

"A ward was placed around the dorm. It keeps demons from getting in and you from getting out." North said.

Jack whipped around to look at him. He stared up and the taller man with clenched teeth and narrowed eyes, and for a moment North thought he saw tears glistening in the blue depths but they were gone in a blink.

"I'm your prisoner?!" Jack shouted in rage. From his rage North watched in fascination as the boy's ears grew longer and his teeth sharper, the canines longer. The pupils grew into red slits within freezing blue.

"I'm sorry Jack but we've chased you for too long; we can't just let you go." North said before walking inside. Jack growled in rage and snow began to fall around him and jagged ice spread from his feet. He continued to rage on like that, the snow steadily growing in power, when a shot rang out and he collapsed. Yukio stood in the door way with his gun before putting it away and walking over to the unconscious demon with North. Taking the tranquilizer out of the pale demon's arm, North picked the boy up into his arms, causing the demon to look smaller within the much larger man's arms.

They carried him inside and into one of the dorm rooms. They were debating on who should stay with him and Rin spoke up, offering to stay in the same room as Jack. The other's agreed and Rin settled into the room, reading one of his mangas as he waited for the other to awaken. Rin let his tail slip out of his shirt and continued to read.

And so he waited.


	5. Chapter 5

A groan from the other side of the room caused Rin to look up from his manga to where Jack was blinking blue eyes open.

"I cannot believe they did that." Jack growled out as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked around the room and spotted Rin on the opposite bed in the room. "So what? You my babysitter?"

"No." Rin scoffed. "Why would I want to do something like that? Besides that's what the ward is for." Jack growled at the mention of the ward.

"But doesn't that mean you're trapped here too?" Jack snapped.

Rin shrugged. "I don't really care. I mean this could be a way to get out of cram school's classes!" Jack rolled his eyes but didn't respond to the other.

They continued to sit in silence for a while before Rin tried to go back to reading his manga. Tried being the key word as he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Looking up once again from his manga, Rin noticed Jack was staring at him with a confused expression. Or more specifically his tail.

"Um-"

"How?" Jack asked looking away from the navy tail to look at Rin's face. "How can you feel so safe as to just let your tail out of hiding?"

"Because this is my home." Rin stated but then grew curious. "Wait so you have a tail too?!"

"Of course." Jack scoffed. "But there is no way I'm showing it."

"But isn't cramped?" Rin asked as he knew the feeling and it was not comfortable.

"That doesn't matter." Jack said. "What matters is that I can't get wounded on my weak spot by you damn exorcists."

"They're not trying to hurt you, I think." Rin said. "I'm pretty sure they just want you on their side."

Jack scoffed. "And this is the way to do it? No way am I going help them." Then he furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you helping the exorcists? Why do you want to be one?"

"Why?" Rin growled but Jack was unfazed by the change of tone. "That bastard Satan killed my old man and I won't rest until he's defeated!"

"But why become an exorcist? You could have gained control of your demon abilities and fought him."

"Because I'm not a monster." Rin answered in all seriousness. "I want to help people, not kill them for my own joy. I was raised as a human, not a demon and I would rather die than become a demon."

Jack stared at Rin for a few moments before looking away and lapsing into silence. Jack's gaze was now directed out the window, eyes holding both longing and anger. Then Jack spoke, "A-Are you trapped here too?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well it's just that the ward around the building keeps demons from crossing the line, no matter which side you're on. Seeing as you're half demon, are you trapped here too?"

"Most likely but I don't mind." Rin answered.

"Well then, what do you do for fun around here?"

The sudden change of subject confused Rin. "What?"

"What do you do for fun?" Jack repeated. "If I'm going to be stuck here I better have some entertainment."

Rin blinked. "Well, I always enjoy cooking and reading manga."

Jack's expression went blank. "That's it?"

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I know it's just, I expected something more exciting."

"Well sometimes me and Kuro go and play around. But otherwise I'm usually at Cram School or school in general. Besides I'd rather sleep in then go around playing stupid games."

"Hey games aren't stupid!" Jack snapped. "Their great entertainment! Especially tricks and active games!"

"Is that why you never let them talk to you? Because chasing you was some sort of game?"

"Yes why?" Jack asked. "You shouldn't judge. You like to cook like a little lady."

"OI!" Rin growled, getting annoyed by the other. Jack just laughed at the other and when he finally stopped the two had a comfortable silence ringing through the air, almost as if they were friends.

Then that all shattered when Jack decided to look around the room and noticed a certain object missing. "Where's my staff?!"

Rin shrugged. "My guess is that the other's hid it when you got knocked out."

"Shit!" Jack swore.

"What's so special about your staff?" Jack instantly clamped shut at that.

"Nothing, it's just important to me as all." Rin eyed him for a moment before putting his manga down and standing up.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Rin said as he walked towards the door. "Are you coming or are you going to hide up here without anything to eat."

Jack frowned. "I'm not going down there if those fucking murderers are down there."

"I think four-eyes is at school, but I don't know about the others." Rin said.

"Then I'm not going."

"Suit yourself." Rin said with a shrug as he opened the door. He walked out into the hallway and headed towards the kitchen. When he got there he began to cook himself some dinner and as the aroma filled, his sharp ears picked up soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Glancing towards the door to the kitchen, Rin caught sight of a white haired teen peering into the room. Pretending not to see him, Rin continued cooking and when it was finished he finally addressed the younger looking demon.

"Are you joining me for dinner?"

"No I just smelt something delicious." Jack grumbled crossing his arms.

Rin rolled his eyes but prepared a dish for both of them. When he handed it to Jack, the demon looked suspiciously at it before cautiously taking a bite…

And then digging in with a mind blown look upon his face.

"How can you cook this good!?" Jack exclaimed.

Rin rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just a talent I have."

"This is amazing!" Jack said as he continued to dig in.

"And it's the only talent he seems to have."

The voice made them freeze. Looking to the doorway, they found Yukio and the four exorcists standing there along with the other cram school students.


	6. Chapter 6

There was an awkward silence as the groups seemed to stare at one another.

"Hello there." Shiemi tried getting rid of the tense, uncomfortable silence.

Jack glared at the group in the doorway.  **"I'm out of here. The room has been tainted too much with the smell of murderers."** With that he stood up and walked back upstairs.

"Well that was a bit harsh." Rin muttered, staring after the demon. The he looked to the others. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Mr. Okumura said we were to be having classes her since you can't leave." Suguro answered, "What did you do?"

"Oi! I did nothing!" Rin shouted in defense.

"Oh yeah? Then why can't you leave? And who the hell was the kid?"

"The 'kid' is why Rin can't leave." Yukio answered before his brother could retort. "It is also the reason these four will be with us." With that he motioned to the four older exorcists.

"Huh?" Rin asked in confusion.

North grinned and clapped his hands together. "We get to teach you what we know! That way we help out while being able to watch over Jack!"

"Ok but that still leaves one question. Who was the kid?"

"Yes well that was Jack Frost and we need his help with…eh…something." North answered.

Izumo scoffed, "And keeping him here is the way to do it?"

"Well we can't keep chasing him and it is also for his safety, for someone else is after the boy."

"What's so special about him?"

"Ah…well…he's eh-"

"He a powerful demon." Yukio cut in. His students gave him wide eyed looks as he continued. "But he can't hurt you."

"Are you sure it's safe to have classes here?" Konekomaru asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Wait! I still have to go to class?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Of course." Yukio answered, his expression never changing.

Rin groaned in annoyance while slamming his head on the table. From the top of the stairs, Jack sat as he listened in on the conversation. He didn't need any damn protection, he could take care of himself. Deciding he was done dealing with exorcists for the day, Jack decided to search for his staff.

As he look for his staff throughout the day, the demon would occasionally hear or come across the young exorcists in class. He was able to avoid them all day but of course that could not last forever since they were all in the same building.

Jack was inside one of the bed rooms when a squeak came from behind him. Quickly turning around, Jack found the blonde girl that had arrived earlier standing there. Instantly he glared

"Oh I-I'm sorry. I saw you standing there and I just wanted to say hi!" She stuttered out. "My name in Shiemi Moriyama, what is yours?"

Jack continued to glare at the young woman but it faltered when he caught the emotions within her gaze. The kindness and innocence that lied within them reminded him so much of-

No! Jack shook his head. He would not think of her, let alone associate her with a damn exorcist. He quickly hardened his gaze once more. "Why do you care?"

"Oh well I-"

"I don't want an excuse. I'm a demon, so I don't know what it is you would want with me. Unless you want something only I can get. It would make sense considering that's why I'm here in the first place. So what is it you'd-"

"Stop it!" Shiemi suddenly shouted causing Jack to silence his voice. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout but I don't want anything from you. You just…seemed lonely so I wanted to be your friend."

Jack stared at her as if she had grown a second head. S-She wanted to be his friend? Was she up to something? Was someone making her do this? There had to be something other than just his friendship she wanted, right?

"Are…Are you serious?" He received a sharp nod. "Why? I'm a demon?! Why would you want to be my friend? Why should I be friends with someone who is a fucking killer?" Why should I put my trust in you? But that question was spoken only in his mind.

Shiemi frowned. "I-I'm not a killer. And why should it matter that you're a demon and I'm human? I'm friends with Rin aren't I? And it shouldn't matter because everyone could use a friend, right?"

Jack stared at her, mouth agape. Was she crazy?! Finally he turned his gaze towards the floor and muttered, "…Jack. My names Jack."

Shiemi smiled, "Well Jack, would you like to join us for supper?"

Jack's gaze once again hardened, "No."

Shiemi frowned, "Why not?"

"I'm not going to go eat with a bunch of fucking exorcists like as if I'm 'friends' with them." He growled out.

"Please, you must be hungry." At the mention of hunger, his stomach gave a growl.

Jack shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Please." She pleaded. Her voice sounded so sad, Jack couldn't help but look towards her. When he did he was met with wet, hopeful eyes that still held within them so much kindness towards him. The gaze practically melted him as they reminded him of-

Once again he shook his head.

"Fine." He said falling prey to her gaze. She beamed a grateful smile at him and the two left the room to head to the cafeteria. When they got there, the exorcists and exorcists in training were all sitting at a table while Rin cooked in the kitchen. When they caught sight of the beaming Shiemi and the grumbling demon, they gawked. This caused Shiemi to blush as she sat down and Jack's eye to twitch as he sat as far from the other's as possible.

Rin came in with the food and laughed at the demon.

Jack growled,  **"Oh shut up! It's not like I want to be here!"**

Placing the food down and taking a seat across from Jack, Rin answered him with a smile. "Then why are you here? What did Shiemi rope you into sitting here?"

At the deepening blush of Shiemi and the growl from Jack, Rin laughed even more, "Oh my fucking god she did!"

Jack scowled.  **"It's not my fault her gaze was just so kind and hopefully disparate it was impossible to say no!"** This just made Rin laugh even more and the pale demon to grow angrier.  **"OI! Shut up! The look was just fimilar it's not like I'm going soft or anything! No way in hell would I be going soft with a damn exorcist!"**  The denial just made Rin laugh more.

"Uh, is something going on over there?" Shima asked.

"Yeah their being idiots." Aster grumbled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Suguro said.

"All that matters is that everyone came together for big meal!" North said excitedly. "Now, let's dig in!"

They all ate, Jack grumbling silently in his corner, and enjoyed the meal made by Rin. When it was finished, the exwires decided to head home for the night. As they left Shiemi tried to get a nice goodbye from Jack but the demon had by then disappeared back upstairs and went back to searching from his staff.

About a few hours later, Jack's attention was brought towards the four exorcists by their shouting.

"Manny says a sign was found near here!?"

"How close, mate?"

"Not close but within Japan."

"How do we know it was even him?"

"Manny would not lie about this, especially if he knows who we found."

"Should we check it out?"

"Yes, just to make sure there are no lingering demons."

"Then let's get going, mates!"

Jack heard the door slam and he rushed towards a window. He watched them all run through the ward but they didn't scuff the markings to break it. Jack was about to curse his luck when he realized something, now was his chance.

He had found his staff earlier that day but left it there so they wouldn't notice. Quickly running to get it, Jack ran out the door and grabbed a rock upon the ground. They made sure he wouldn't leave the building so he had to act now. Tossing the rock he watched as it landed on the ward and messed up the markings.

The ward was down, now was his chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold = demon talk

Jack ran down the streets of true cross away from the old dorm, away from his prison. He didn't want to be forced into working with exorcists.

So he kept running. And he thought he was safe when suddenly a voice came from behind him.

"My, my what do we have here? A young but powerful demon running about the campus without any supervision. Well that can't be right. Running away after all the trouble they had with finding you, well I can take care of that."

"NO!"

There was a poof of purple smoke.

* * *

"How could you let him go?!" Aster shouted as he glared at the Okumura twins. The four had gotten back to find the ward scuffed and both Jack and his staff gone.

"Aster it's not their fault." Tooth tried to rationalize. "They were asleep and you know how sneaky Jack can be."

"Why do you care anyway, didn't you want to stop looking for him?" Rin snapped.

"I don't but when we finally caught him, we just lost him again making all that time worthless!" Aster growled.

"You must admit boy is smart. Was good escape plan." North answered as he stroked his chin. Aster just let out a grown of frustration. The only one who wasn't worked up in some way about Jack's escape was Sandy. He never really wanted to imprison Jack and was sorta glad the boy escaped, but he also suspected he wasn't going to just sit back and put up with being trapped. But Sandy also had a feeling that Jack would be returning to them very, very soon.

It was as if time itself read his mind for suddenly there was a poof of purple smoke and suddenly Mephisto appeared with a struggling Jack. They all stared in shock at the two.

"Did you by any chance lose this young man?" Mephisto asked. "You know that's not very responsible of you."

"OI! Let me go you bastard!" Jack shouted.

"Now, now Jokul that's not very nice."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh? Would you rather have me call you Jackson?" Jack froze at the name.

Everyone was confused. Why was Mephisto calling Jack Jackson? The young demon never said that was a name he had. Their thoughts were broken by a whisper.

"Don't call me that." Jack's eyes were tightly closed and his snowy-white teeth were clenched.

Mephisto just grinned. "What was that?"

Jack started thrashing again in Mephisto's grip. "I SAID DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT! YOU AREN'T ALOUD TO CALL ME THAT FUCKING NAME, DAMNIT!" Jack continued to rant on and on and as he thrashed, tears started to prick the edges of his eyes. At some point he switched to a demon language instead of English.  **"You don't get to call me that! No one but they do. N-No one! Don't-Don't ever call me t-that again."** The pleas had grown quieter now and he looked as if the simple name had turned him into a defeated mess.

They all stared in shock at Mephisto. How could one name strike down all of the icy demon's defenses? Just then Mephisto coughed and regained their attention.

"Yes well, anyway so you don't lose him again I figured I'd help you with that, just so he won't fall into the wrong hands." With a snap of his fingers, purple smoke curled around the young demons neck and when it vanished, a collar was left in its place. At the feeling of the black band around his neck, Jack seemed to spark to life and instantly acted out. His ears, teeth, and nails grew as he tried to claw at Mephisto while ice crawled along the collar trying to freeze it solid so it would break. Suddenly heat erupted from the band, instantly melting the ice and causing Jack to cry out.

"What the hell?! What happened!?" Rin asked as they watched Jack stop fighting and claw at the band.

"Oh it's nothing." Mephisto said. "The band will just heat up enough to either stop him from trying to destroy it or to keep him from getting to far out of range from all of you. This way you can't lose him, but it doen't stop him from using his demonic abilities, it more of just keeps him in line." Mephisto then let go of Jack and vanished after saying. "Farwell and do try to keep track of your things."

They all stared at the spot Mephisto had been before turning to the now kneeling Jack. The young demon's face held complete anger and distress. When they tried to approach him, he shot up and backed up into the wall, growling like a wounded animal defending itself, his demonic form even appearing once more.

They all paused in their advance, glancing at each other not knowing what to do.

Tooth, being the only woman there and the sweetest, tried taking a step forward. "Jack? Jack listen, we won't-ah!" A shard of ice shot up in front of her and Jack pressed closer to the wall.

Finally Rin stepped forward. If he could calm down a giant cat sidhe that rampaging through the gates from sorrow, surly he could calm down a frantic teen demon that appeared a younger age then him.

"Hey." Rin called firmly catching the teen's attention. "You can hear me right? Because if you can you need to snap out of whatever that crazy clown did. I don't know what you're thinking but we aren't going to hurt you. You might not believe that because we're exorcists but it's the truth so just snap out of whatever the hell this is!" The other flinched at the shout and growled louder.

"How will shouting help calm him down?!" Tooth hissed. Rin just glared at her in response. Just then they heard footsteps and they watched as Sandy calmly approached the cowering demon. He would stop whenever ice would spike out at him but didn't back down until he stood directly in front of the demon. The growl increased in volume, especially when Sandy reached out and grasped the demon's shoulder. Jack narrowed his eyes at the silent man but when the two locked eyes Jack's eyes widened. While Sandy spoke no words his eyes said everything to make Jack freeze and his growl to slowly quiet. Jack stared into eyes that held no fear of him but comfort and a warmth that instantly made Jack feel he could trust this man.

Soon Jack was silent but he looked tired from the day's events. Silently, Jack slid down the wall, eyes drooping and he sat upon the ground. He saw a warm smile enter his vision before all he saw was darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

They all gazed at the demon upon the couch. After Jack had blacked out, North had picked him up and moved him to the couch so that way the young demon would be at least comfortable. Aster had taken up checking the boy's neck, finding it red from the heat forced upon it.

"What the hell was that about?!" Rin growled.

"I don't know." Tooth answered. "But I don't like this."

"You don't like what?" North asked.

"I don't like any of this!" Tooth cried as she pointed to the band around Jack's neck. "I don't want to do that to him. I don't want that on him!"

"I know Tooth." The big man responded. Then he sighed. "Aster, how is neck?"

"It's not that severe of a burn, didn't even break the skin." The other answered as he eyed the red spots upon the pale skin. Turning to Yukio he asked, "Do you have any salve or something for burns not from demons?"

"Actually I do." Yukio then left the room. As they waited for him to return, Rin couldn't help but gaze at the burn on the neck.

"Why isn't he healing like normal demons do?"

"Don't know." Aster answered. "Maybe it has something to do with the band." Yukio then came back and handed Aster the medicine, who then started applying it gently onto the reddened skin.

"I didn't know you cared Aster." Tooth cooed.

"Shut up." Aster snapped. "I just don't want to get yelled at by MiM."

"Sure." Tooth hummed with a smile.

"Rin, can you tell us what Jack was saying when he switched languages?" Yukio asked. This made everyone look towards the half demon.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he answered. "Er…yeah. He said something about "No one but they get to call me that.""

This made everyone pause, each one confused. "Well who the hell are 'They'!?" Aster groaned, voicing each of their thoughts.

"No clue, Sandy?" North received a shake of a head from the smaller man.

"Oh maybe we can get Jack to tell us!" Tooth squealed. "Then maybe we can grow closer, maybe he won't want to kill us, and maybe we can take the band off!"

"That's a lot of maybes Tooth." Aster sighed as he finished with the burn. "And they probably won't even come true."

Tooth pouted. "He seemed to warm up to Rin and Sandy well enough."

"And the kid probably has his reasons to." Aster responded. In the background Rin and Sandy looked at each other when Tooth mentioned Jack being comfortable with them. Rin gave a confused look but Sandy just shrugged in response.

Silence over took the room.

"So what do we do now?" Rin asked.

"Let's wait for Jack to wake up of course!" North exclaimed as he began starting things to do while they wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, many towns away, a dark chuckle filled the air.

"So the boy is finally grounded to one place, hmm?"

**"Yes master. But it seems that the exorcists have gotten to him first."**

"That is no problem. I'm sure the child is willing to leave the exorcists' chains that have bound him. He just needs someone to unlock the chains to free him."

Golden eyes shinned in the shadows and a wolfish grin showed in the darkness.

* * *

Jack groaned as he slowly opened his heavy eyes. He was met with an off white ceiling and talking towards his left. At first he was confused at what happened, but then the memories came rushing back. He was running, then he was caught,  _that_  name was mentioned, there was a tight heat around his neck, and then everything was blurry.

Shooting up in his seat, Jack let out a hiss as his hand shot up to his neck, only to find the band there.

"Ah, Jack! You are awake!" North greeted the demon not taking in his fearful look. With a yelp, Jack flung himself off the couch and away from the exorcists, fingers clawing at the collar and neck.

"Oi! Don't do that! You'll just hurt yourself more!" But as Aster moved forward towards the demon, he backed away. Frowning, Sandy decided to step in and approach the other. Catching sight of Sandy approaching Jack calmed down enough for the smaller man to pull his hands away from his neck. Sandy gave him a concern look.

"I'm alright." Jack sighed as he took his hands back. Jack slowly stood up but didn't meet the gazes of the others.

Suddenly he was trapped in a hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" Tooth exclaimed. Jack's eyes were as wide as saucers, freezing at the feeling of her hugging him. Pulling away Tooth grinned at first before a confused expression crossed her features at Jack's shocked face. "Jack?"

"What. The. Fuck?" Jack spoke slowly stepping away from her.

"Oi, don't be like that!" Rin snapped, "She was the most worried about you!"

"Why!?" Jack growled. "Aren't I just a weapon for you to use?"

"No, not at all!" Tooth exclaimed as Sandy shook his head as well. "Jack I don't know why you think all of us are bad but trust me when I tell you that I don't think of you as a weapon and that the collar upon your neck makes me sick."

Jack's face softened at her words. "You might think that but I don't know about the others."

Tooth offered a smile. "Trust me, their nice. Aster even took care of your wound!"

Jack looked to the scowling Australian. "Aw…you do care." He said with a smirk.

"Oh rack off. I only did it because we need you alive." Aster's comment instantly made Jack's expression drop.

"Ignore him. He's just stubborn." Tooth said.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because what that clown did was crossed a line. Then again he always seems to be doing that." Rin grumbled.

"On the subject of Mephisto," Yukio broke in. "Why did he call you Jackson and why did you freak out over that name?"

Instantly, Jack's expression turned cold. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok then, if not about the name, then who are 'they' that you spoke of when you were in the middle of freaking out?"

Jack turned to glare at Rin. "Did you translate what I said?!"

"I thought you had no idea that you changed languages!" Rin exclaimed.

"I could have guessed I did." Jack stated simply. "Now, did you translate what I said?"

"Yeah, so what?" Rin asked crossing his arms.

"Do you think that maybe what I say in that language, I want to keep to myself?!" Jack snapped.

"Oh please tell us! We want to get to know you more and to, well, to make you feel more comfortable around us." Tooth said sweetly.

Jack eyed them all, "It a long story."

"We have the time." North responded.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Jack sighed. He received shaking heads. "Alright, get comfortable it's a long story."

They all took a seat and with one last glare at each of them, Jack began his story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold=demon talk

_The day was such a beautiful day. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. The snow that powdered the ground was soft and fluffy. This was a day that was seemed like a perfect day to all that who weren't the pale teen sitting upon the frozen lake. He had snowy hair and pale skin. Eyes the color of the winter sky was tilted towards the ground. A furry tail with a fluffy tip lay limply upon the ground behind him and slightly pointed ears. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and brown pants._

_This was Jokul Frosti. He had escaped from his prison in Gehenna about a year ago when Satan had left and caused the Blue Night. Since then, he'd been wandering around Assiah, but whenever he came in contact with someone, they would scream and flee. His powers, unused for years, would sometimes go out of control. Sadly, it wasn't long until he was hunted down by a group of people called exorcists. All he wanted was help or_ something  _but in response, he got attacked and pushed away like some sort of monster. But, then again, he was a monster wasn't he._

_Jokul sighed as he continued to sulk upon the ice. He had opted to hide in the woods ever since he was hunted down a year ago. He was never found or caught. If the exorcists had ever searched for him, he would just simply hide until they were gone. Honestly, the demon was happy that today was so peaceful and quiet. He needed it._

_A sudden noise to his left sounded through his ears and he quickly turned towards the sound. All he saw was a bush. However, as he focused his advanced hearing he caught the sound of soft breathing from the bush._

**_"Whose there?"_ ** _He spoke in his native tongue. A small squeak was heard as a young girl popped out from behind the bush. She had shoulder length brown hair with light skin. Her eyes were a soft chocolate brown. She was dressed in a simple dress and shoes as well. Their eyes met, and they just stared in silence._

_Finally she spoke in such a sweet voice of a child. "I-I'm sorry if I scared you! I just…I saw you sitting there and you looked sad. Are you ok?"_

_Jokul stared wide eyed at the child before him. Could she not tell he was a demon? He took a step backwards, away from her. " **Stay away from me!"** He exclaimed._

_Not understanding what he said but understanding the fear upon his face she spoke up. "I won't hurt you! I just wanted to know if you were ok. Do you…understand what I'm saying?"_

_Jack stared at her before slowly nodding him head. He understood what she was saying, he even learned the language in the year he's been in Assiah. He just didn't trust her enough to speak English._

_She took another step forward only to step upon weakened ice, causing it to crack and both of them to freeze. Jokul didn't move. He stared in horror at the child as the cracks spread out under her. She moved to step back, only for the ice to break under her. There was a scream, a rush of air, and the sound of ice forming followed by a thump on the ground._

_Jokul panted where he lay. When the ice had cracked, he ran as fast as he could to get the child off it, pushing her to land and cushioning her smaller body with him own. He felt her get off of him and speak in a voice full of wonder._

_"Woah! Did you just refreeze the ice?" She spoke. Jack sat up and his eyes widened when he saw that, indeed, his powers had reacted again and ended up freezing the ice once again._

_Jokul nodded before swallowing and saying. "You should go. I don't want you to be hurt because of me."_

_Her eyes lit up at his ability to speak English before a pout formed upon her face as she stared up at him. "What do you mean? You just saved me! Why would you hurt me?"_

_"Well you see-"_

_"Does it have to do with this?" That's when Jokul realized that his tail was still out for her to see. It flicked away from her as she went to touch it and he hid the appendage under his shirt._

_"…Yes." Jokul answered. "You need to understand that I'm not…normal. I'm not from here. I don't know if you know about Assiah and Gehenna or not, but you need to know…I'm a demon."_

_It was quiet after that for a moment, the girl's eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she stared at him, before she spoke. "You can't be a demon." She said. "Demons are mean monsters, not nice boys who save others."_

_Jokul chuckled. "I can assure you I am a demon." then he frowned again. "But I still can't go with you. I don't want to put you and your family in danger just because an exorcist or someone will see and recognize me."_

_"But what if I disguise you!" She exclaimed. "And then I can get my parents to let you stay with us! Yeah!"_

_"I don't know how well that will work and I don't want to intrude on your life." Jokul said. "Besides, let's say it works and I do stay with you. How would I repay you?"_

_She stood there silently for a moment looking the other over. She hummed before her eyes suddenly brightened and she exclaimed, "You could tell me about all that exorcist and demon stuff! That way I can help you not get caught!"_

_Jokul frowned. "Why would you want to know that? You could live a perfectly normal life if you just leave me be."_

_"But I can't do that. You're too nice abandon." She then reached out to him, only for Jokul to move away. "Please? Let me do this for you."_

_Jokul stared at her before his icy eyes flashed down to the hand being held out to him. He could leave now. He could deny her invitation of going to her home and attempt to live with her. He could let her life go on hopefully without any further confrontations of demons. She could go back to her family without any risk of being hunted down by exorcists and other demons searching for him._

_Or…or he could accept her hand, accept her invitation. He could attempt this chance of living in Assiah without hiding out and stealing for survival. He could come into her life, bringing in the threat of demons and exorcists and everything in between. He could supply her with that knowledge and in return he gains a place to live._

_Now, as they stood upon the snow covered ground one hand stretched out while the other was still next to the other's side, a decision was to be made. One knew what was wanted while the other was uncertain as to what the decision to be made and the effects. But until one was made, the future lay unwritten before them. Everything would take effect after a single choice was made. But then again everything was. But those weren't important right now. The only choice that mattered was the one made now. Not ones in the past. Not ones in the future. Now. A choice had to be made, they didn't have forever._

_So a choice was made._

_A pale, freezing hand twitched where it lay on the side before slowly reaching up to grasp the smaller one. The grip was light at first, hesitant. Seeing his hesitation, she tightened her grip slightly around his, as if showing he could trust her but not enough to make him stay if he didn't want to. A heavy silence hung in the air for a few moments before something happened._

_The grip tightened._

_Her eyes lit up with joy as she then flung herself into his arms. Jokul stumbled back but was able to regain his footing and put his arms around her._

_"Oh, thank you! Don't worry you'll have a great time with us!" Us. She was referring to her family he realized._

_"Err…yeah but don't I have to be disguised first?" Jokul asked looking down at her._

_She gasped. "Oh yeah! And I have to make up a story for you too!"_

_Jokul raised an eyebrow. "A story?"_

_"Yeah! So that way you can have a convincing reason to stay with us!"_

_Jokul chuckled, actually chuckled, at this. "How old are you anyway missy?"_

_She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm eight years old just so you know. And my names not "missy"."_

_"Oh and what is it?"_

_"My name is Emma. Emma Overland." She introduced herself. Then she tilted. "What about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"What's your name? You have one, don't you?"_

_"…yeah."_

_"Well? What is it!?"_

_Jack stared for a moment before answering. "My name's Jokul Frosti."_

_Emma hummed. "Yeah that will have to change."_

_"What!? Why?!"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "You've most likely introduced yourself so changing your name would be good. And it will also be easier to pronounce."_

_Jokul smirked. "What? Can't pronounce a simple name?"_

_Emma's cheeks darkened with flush. "No! It's easier on others!"_

_Jokul just let out a loud laugh in response._

_Emma huffed in annoyance. "Whatever, let's just get you looking differently."_

_"And how are we going to do that?"_

_Once more the child hummed. "Let's see. Hmmmm, oh! Come with me!" She grabbed his hand and began to pull him out of the woods and towards civilization. Letting go of his hand and turning towards him, she ordered. "Stay here, I'll be right back." With that she ran off, leaving Jokul alone._

* * *

_When she returned many hours later, she had a large bag with her. Jokul, who had been hiding in the meantime, came out and approached her._

_"What's all this?" Jokul asked as he approached her._

_"This is what's going to make you a different person." Emma answered as she began to unpack her supplies. However she paused before going on. "You can't change your appearance can you?"_

_"Not that I know of." Jokul replied. "Besides don't you think I would have done that?"_

_"I'm just asking, no need to get upset." Emma said back at his tone. Jokul just rolled his eyes. She dug through her bag and took out the rest of the things. Some of it was food while other things were makeups and things of that like. "I brought somethings to hopefully change you look as well as make you feel better, because it looks like you haven't eaten in a while." She pushed towards him the food and water which Jokul took happily and sat down to eat. As he ate she grabbed something brown and walked over to Jokul as he ate. Emma walked behind him and placed the thing upon his head, surprising Jokul._

_"Hey!"_

_"Hush, this will hide your hair." He just scowled as she positioned whatever it was on his head. Once she was done, Emma moved away and back towards her pile of supplies. Then she came back with a box and mirror._

_"Here," she handed the objects to Jokul who had by now finished eating. In the reflection of the mirror, Jokul could now see his hair was brown!_

_"What happened to my hair!?" He exclaimed._

_"I put a wig on you stupid." Emma laughed as she knocked on his head. She had spent hours cutting it in a way his was but making it so it could hide his pointed ears. "I also got colored contacts but you don't have to wear them if you don't want to."_

_"I think I'm good like this." Jokul said. "Now what should we do about my story? I can't do anything about injuries because as a demon, the wounds will heal really quickly." Jokul explained to her._

_Emma's chocolate orbs grew with wonder. "Wow, really? Let me see!"_

_"You want to see me get hurt and heal?"_

_"Yeah! Show me!" She pled with wide eyes._

_Jokul chuckled. "You're special, you know that?" With that he formed a shard of ice in his hand and cut across his hand. Emma winced at the sight only to watch the wound quickly close up._

_"Wow! I wish I could do that! So does that happen for any injury?"_

_Jokul smiled. "Pretty much. Some will take longer than others but only specific things like holy water."_

_"That hurts?"_

_"Well, yeah. I am a demon remember." Emma scowled at the word demon. Jokul rose a confused eyebrow. "What?"_

_"Don't call yourself that."_

_"What?" He laughed._

_"Don't call yourself a demon, because you're not. You might have the looks and come from a demon home, but from what I've seen, you're not one."_

_Jokul shook his head. "You've only known me for like a day and you're being nice to me."_

_"What wrong with that!?"_

_"Nothing!" Jokul responded quickly at her anger._

_Emma huffed before grabbing her makeup kit. "Well if we can't do cuts I could try to make it look like you were caught in a fire."_

_"Again, you're how old?"_

_"Oh shut up!" Emma laughed as she began to apply the makeup. For what felt like hours, Emma went to work in dirtying up his clothing and occasionally ripping it. It wasn't long until Jack looked like he had just escaped a fire._

_"Ok so I'm going to go find my parents while you go act hurt or whatever." Emma said, packing up her supplies. "Where should I find you?"_

_"The lake?" Jokul offered._

_"Alright, see you soon!" With that she took off once more. Jokul then turned and headed in the direction of the lake. Once he got there, he laid upon the ground and closed his eyes, waiting._

* * *

_"Hurry! Hurry! I think we're close." Jokul heard the sound of Emma's voice shouting and footsteps drawing near. He had been lying there for a while now and he had at first thought he'd be laying there for days or something. Now though, he knew Emma had gotten someone._

_"There! See! I don't know who it is but their hurt!" The footsteps had stopped a few feet away._

_"Oh my lord! Johnathan is he alright?!" a woman's voice called out. Footsteps approached him and Jokul felt himself being lifted into someone's arms. He felt fingers being pressed to his neck._

_"Yes, he is!" A man's voice called loudly from above him, hurting his sensitive ears. Next thing he knew, he was being patted on the face. "Hey, come on, son, wake up." A voice was calling for him to open his eyes and, playing the part as best he could, Jokul slowly opened his eyes with a groan._

_"Hey, that's it. Can you hear me?" Jokul took in the man above him, Johnathan if he remembered. The man was lean but had muscles. His skin was sun kissed and his hair and eyes were as chocolate as Emma's. Jokul slowly nodded his head at the man's question._

_"Good, that's good. Can you speak? Can you tell me what happened?"_

_Jack faked a very good fake cough as he answered. "W-who are…you?"_

_"I'm Johnathan Overland. Can you tell me what happened to you son?" Jokul furrowed his eyebrows, thinking up a story as Johnathan helped him sit up. Coming up with one, Jokul answered._

_"I-I don't remember." He replied. "I remember…burning and screams and-and…" He clutched his head and widened his eyes, faking his horror. "I-I can't remember!"_

_"Shhh," A voice called next to him and he turned to see the woman with the same color scheme as Johnathan and Emma. "It's alright dear. Do you remember anything? What your name is? Where your parents are? Anything?"_

_Jokul swallowed. "Jack. M-My name is J-Jack Frost."_

_The Overlands took Jokul, now called Jack, to their home to clean him up. After he had finished, they asked him more questions to see if he could remember anything. Jack explained his name was short for Jackson but that was all he could remember._

_While Mr. and Mrs. Overland moved to their kitchen to discuss things Emma and Jack talked in the living room._

_"So, Jackson, huh?" She smiled at him. Jack shrugged. "The best I could think of at the moment."_

_"Alright. So care to explain anything to me?"_

_"I'll explain more when, if we have more privacy." At that the Overlands came back into the room._

_"Jack." Mrs. Overland, Mary he learned, spoke. "How would you like to live with us for now? We have the room and can't leave a 14 year old boy out on the streets to defend for himself. Would you accept our offer?"_

_Jack's, whose confident expression he had used when talking to Emma had vanished when the two walked in, eyes widened in shock. "I would greatly appreciate that Mrs. Overland."_

_Jack now sat in his own room in the Overland household, messaging his aching tail with ice from his fingers. He's never had to have it so cramped up and it hurt after a while. The fur was even matted from his inability to brush it after the shower! He sighed but yelped when his ice suddenly spread from his tail to the sheets. He was still learning to control it ok!_

_Just then there was a knock at the door and Jack fumbled to cover the ice and hide his tail. Once that was done he called, "Come in!"_

_The door opened to reveal Emma and Jack sighed in relief, letting his tail back out. "I thought it was your parents."_

_Emma laughed. "Nope!" She popped the p. "Just me." Then she looked him over. "You alright?"_

_"Yeah, just taking care of a few things." His eyes had unconsciously flickered over to his tail catching Emma's attention._

_"Would you like help with that?"_

_Jack's cheeks heated up. "What?! I-I don't…I…well you see its-" He stumbled nervously over his words._

_"Jack, use English!" Emma laughed._

_"Well, it's just that, a demon's tail is a very sensitive spot. A weak spot so…you know." He trailed off, hopefully she got the idea. And she did but that didn't keep her from asking._

_"Can I brush it out for you?"_

_"Emma, I don't think you-"_

_"No, I understand I just want you to be comfortable. And I want to touch it." She huffed. "And while I do that you can explain to me about more things."_

_Jack bit his lip. "Emma-"_

_"Please!" She whined. Jack sighed and gave in. "Yay!" Emma exclaimed rushing out before rushing back in with a brush in her hand. She approached Jack and sat next to him. Slowly, she reached out before gently and softly picking up the snowy appendage. Jack tensed at her touch as she laid it on her lap. She brought the brush to the tail before starting the job._

_"So? Explain." She demanded as she worked._

_Jack, who had been ready for any pain that never came, blinked before saying. "Oh, alright…" With that he began to explain to her what he knew of Gehenna and Assiah; of demons and exorcists. She listened attentively as she brushed the knots out of the other's fur. At some point she had taken notice that there was a slight rumble behind Jack's voice, though it was soon recognizable as a purr. She laughed silently to herself not bringing attention to it as the other continued his story._

_By the time Jack had finished, his tail was soft and smooth and Emma was slowly petting it. She now understood who to look out for and dangers to Jack. The two curled up on his bed. Emma rested in Jack's arms, his chin on top of her head. The purring that came from him lulled them both into sleep._

* * *

_Jack had been living with the Overlands for two years now. Over the years he had acted much like an older brother to Emma and Mary and Johnathan didn't mind that. They had taken care of the other like he was of their own flash and blood._

_Jack and Emma had grown close as well. While he comforted her and played with her and acted very much like a caring older sibling, she kept his secret and protected him from the things that could harm demons. During his first year with them, she had even gotten him a staff to help control his powers. While he did question it and its shape, Jack appreciated it none the less. Everything was going alright for them, hell the Overlands didn't even question Jack's never changing appearance. It looked like a bright future for them._

_But good things could never last._

_10 year old Emma Overland was outside one day playing with Jack when people dressed in coats walked up to them. Emma, having already come across a few during Jack's time here, looked up to them with a smile._

_"Can we help you?" She asked while simultaneously trying to get Jack to flee. He never liked to but it was one of the few ways they'd stayed safe._

_"Yes we'd like to talk to your family." The one in the front asked._

_"Oh? Why?"_

_"For business. Can we please speak to your parents?"_

_"Sure…" She said. "Come on Jack." She grabbed his hand as they entered their home. The people stood outside their door as Mary appeared._

_"Can I help you?" She asked._

_"Yes, we need you and your family to come with us."_

_"What? Why?" Mary exclaimed in surprise._

_"What's going on here?" Johnathan asked appearing besides his wife._

_"As we explained to your wife, we need you and your family to come with us."_

_"Why? We've done nothing wrong." Johnathan scowled at them._

_"Oh the contrary, sir. But it seems you and your family have knowledge of someone we need to find. Because of this, we'll need to take you all him."_

_"We have done no such thing!" Mr. Overland exclaimed as he stood in the doorway, blocking off any entry. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you all to leave my property now."_

_"I'm afraid we can't do that." With a simple hand motion, the other men and women charged forward, taking hold of both the struggling man and woman._

_"You can't do this!" Johnathan exclaimed as he struggled in their hold. "I have my rights!"_

_"Stop it!" Mary shouted. "Leave us alone. Leave our children alone!"_

_However, the man did not listen. They charged into their home and began searching every nook and cranny for the two. As they came down a hallway, the people slipped upon ice and were passed by two running figures._

_"Get them!"_

_Emma and Jack ran through their home and out the back door. They started running through the forest only for something to suddenly catch Emma's ankle and make her trip. Jack turned around, to go back, only for Emma to start shouting. "No! Go! Run Jokul! Please!"_

_Jack listened to her pleas of his safety, not listening as he knelt by her side. He freed her ankle from the branch that had caught it however when they stood, they found themselves surrounded by exorcists. Jack held his staff, which they had grabbed from his room, up in front of him while Emma was behind him._

_"Now if you just give us, "Jokul" and come with us." The exorcist said._

_"No!" Emma shouted from behind Jack. "You can't take Jokul! He's done nothing wrong!"_

_"Listen, this demon has obviously fooled you into thinking he's good. Don't worry, we'll help you and your family the best we can. Just give us the demon."_

_"No!" Both Jack and Emma shouted at the same time. Jack then began shooting ice at each of the exorcists but he failed to notice the one sneaking up in Emma until he heard her scream._

_He turned towards the two, finding Emma trapping and struggling within the other's arms._

_"Now." The exorcist spoke. "If you come with us, she won't be hurt."_

_Jack just growled, ears elongating, sharp teeth bared, and nails sharpening. He growled at the man before him until Emma spoke up._

_"Just get out of here jack!" She shouted. "Go! I'll be fine!" She continued to struggle in the exorcists hold but her pleading eyes convinced Jack to run. He began to back away from the two and he turned to run but not before he saw the man plunge a syringe into Emma's neck and her to go limp in the exorcist's hold._

_Jack would have attacked him there and then, tearing into his skin until none was left. But he didn't. It's not what she would have wanted. So Jack turned and fled._

_Never looking back._


	10. Chapter 10

"And I only had about a year or two of hiding before these bastards started hunting me down." Jack concluded with a jab of his thumb at North who happened to be sitting in that direction. "I didn't understand how they found me or why they weren't trying to kill me but what I did know was that they were exorcists."

It was silent as they took in the information that had just been shared to them. No wonder the pale demon hated exorcists so much, they were the people who had taken the only people who tried to care for him. Jack sighed as his head turned downwards, not looking at the other.

"Over the years, I've looked for any sign of them, but I've come up empty. I can find no tracks of them anywhere in the world, no matter how hard I look. And sometimes, I felt like giving up, but I couldn't. They're my family and I can't give up on family." Rin and Yukio looked at each other for a split second before looking back at Jack as he continued. "And now, I can't go looking for them because of this shitty thing." He growled as he put his hand to the collar around his neck.

Sandy looked towards his friends, silently asking the unspoken question from the demon. Tooth understood. "I wish we could help." She spoke. "But we don't know of anyone under the names of Overland."

"What about you Yukio?" Rin asked, turning towards his brother. "Do you remember anyone by those names?"

Yukio racked his memory for any thought of people by those names. Sadly, none came to mind and he shook his head. "No, I can't think of any time those names came up, I apologize."

Jack sighed, his hand falling from his neck and onto his lap. "It's fine. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to go now." With that he stood up and walked away from the exorcists. And they let him go, without any comment.

Once the other was gone, they all spoke once again.

"I never knew such a thing happened to him." Tooth whispered casting her gazed downwards.

"We couldn't have known." North said reassuringly. "MiM told us only of what he was and where he came from, nothing of his time on Assiah."

"What do you think happened to them?" Rin asked. "I mean, we don't kill people right? We help them."

Sandy nodded and Yukio spoke up. "From everything I know, that is what we do and only taking drastic measures if it was needed. From what Jack told us, it didn't seem like such a drastic case. What about you four? You're obviously older than I am."

"No, that wasn't a drastic case." Aster spoke. "We've all seen at least one drastic case where no choice but death or being locked away was available, this was not one for that." He shook his head. "I honestly couldn't say what's become of them. North? Sandy? You're the oldest here."

Sandy shook his head and North spoke. "I agree, this was not a case for such resorts and I cannot say what has become of family."

"We could always as Mep-"

"No." Rin growled, cutting Tooth off. "That bastard can get burned in Gehenna for all I care. If I ever see him, it better be for a very good reason." No one objected to his argument. What the headmaster had done to Jack was terrible and they all felt a negative feeling to such an action. Rin suddenly stood up and asked. "Hey, where's Jack's staff?"

* * *

Laughter. It rang through his mind as he gazed out of the window. Memories of happier times echoed but soon fading as though they were never real. Just a figment of his hopeful imagination. It's been so long since he's seen any of them and only shady memories remained to remind him of them. A tear slipped down his pale cheek as he remembered the day Emma had declared it to be his birthday. But that image soon vanished, as though it never existed.

The creaking of the door behind him caused Jack to break out of his thoughts and wipe at the tear tracks upon his face. After he hid his sadness as well as he could, the demon took a glance behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to give you this." Something fell in his lap and Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the shepherds crook. He gently ran his fingers across familiar wood before glancing back at the navy hair demon in the doorway.

"Why would you give me this?"

Rin shrugged. "Let's just say, I don't think it should leave your grasp, ever."

Jack swallowed and gave the other a smile. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." Rin said. "I'm…sorry. You've had such a shitty week."

Jack shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. You…You sound as if you speak from experience. Did you lose someone too?"

Rin was silent for a moment, staring at the other, intense blue meeting icy blue. Then he sighed and sat down on one of the beds in the room. "Yeah, I do. My…dad, well foster dad, was killed because of Satan. It was my fault, that Satan had been able to get hold of his soul, then he killed himself to protect me."

"That sucks." Jack responded.

"Yeah." Rin gave out a chuckle. "And when my friend found out about my heritage, they weren't as accepting as you saw when they were here."

It was silent before Jack spoke up. "…At least you got them back." It was spoken so softly that if Rin didn't have enhanced hearing, he most likely wouldn't have caught it.

"Look, Jack, I-" Rin began before cutting off. He didn't know what to say in this situation. "Y-You might still get them back, right? I mean, there's no way they'd leave you alone. From what I understand, Emma's really protective of you."

Jack gave a laugh. "You don't know the half of it." Then he drew out a long sigh and gave Rin a smile. "We have really similar stories."

Rin laughed. "Yeah, I guess we do! Weird!" The two then started laughing and didn't stop for a while. When they finally did, Jack spoke up.

"Maybe, being here won't be too bad."

Rin scoffed and responded. "Please, I'll make sure you don't die of boredom, because you most certainly would if you got stuck with them."

"I don't know, Sandy seems like someone who could make a lot of mischief if he wanted to." Rin had to agree. Soon the gloomy mood disappeared and laughter filled the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Blank eyes gazed out the window at the four exorcists reinforcing the ward again, making sure it stays strong. He didn't understand why they continuously did this, but he'd watch them draw the circle and the ruins, muttering words to make it activate. It wasn't needed anymore to keep him from escaping, no, that was taken care of by the prison that lay upon his neck. Instead, the ward was now just for keeping unwanted demons from entering. Jack still had no idea why they needed him or why they were so hell bent on catching and protecting him. It's been about a week since the event of telling the group his past and he was already growing irritated with the captivity.

Sure, Rin brought some joy but the other had an uptight brother that forced him to go to school. How did he get past the ward? Apparently those damn keys can get passed them because they are pretty much portals. Well that's just great right? Stuck in a building with four exorcists who have been hunting him down for the past years? Oh sure, the place in a big building but that didn't change that fact that they want to watch him. He's pretty sure that if he wasn't allowed to leave the building, the death trap on his neck would keep him from getting very far unless someone was with him.

Jack sighed and turned away from the window. Today was as mentioned. It was just him and the four exorcists. Rin and Yukio were off at school and it was sadly only a few hours ago, meaning he still had a long time to wait until they returned. His gaze wondered over to his staff that he let stand in the corner of his room that he chose to stay in. He had no reason to continue carrying it around since he didn't have much to do. He still kept it with him of course but considering that a majority of the time he stayed in his room, why did he need it in hand. There would be times he would let his hands wonder over it for the familiar feel of the wood under his fingers, but other than that he was on his bed or going out to wonder the building for a bit.

So no, he did not like hanging out in the same room as the four. While he felt comfortable Sandy and possibly Tooth, that didn't mean he wanted to spend his day sitting in the same room as them, much less the other two. Sure he let them know more, but that didn't mean he didn't still feel distain towards exorcists in general. Especially now that he was a prisoner to them.

A knock on the room's door broke through his musings. He turned to see Tooth standing there with a gentle smile on her face. "We're going to be eating. I wanted to see if you'll join us."

"I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Tooth pressed. "I wouldn't mind and neither would the others. I was hoping that we could maybe get to know each other a bit more, make this all less awkward."

Jack just watched her from where he sat on the bed. Did it really mean that much to get together and understand each other? What good would it do in the future? But at the same time, he sighed. He knew he couldn't hide from them forever, but it was nice while it lasted.

"Fine, I'll be down in a bit." Tooth was shocked at first, surprised the demon had given into her plea, but then a smile took over her face and she nodded with great joy. Jack watched as she dashed off and sighed again, but he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at the memory that came up from the familiar look of happiness. Why did so many things have to remind him of her?

With a shake of his head, he grabbed his staff, for just in case, and headed down to the dining area. It seemed as if it had taken only seconds to reach his destination and that was upsetting seeing as that meant he had to spend more time with them. He entered the room and watched as all heads turned towards his entry. They were already eating and there was a single plate waiting at their table, most likely for him. He was greeted with smiles from North, Tooth, and Sandy. However, he couldn't help but send a smirk towards the scowling Aster as he sat down and began to eat as well.

The air was silent and thick. One wouldn't even dent it with a knife if they tried. No one really knew what to say.

"So…" Jack spoke up. "How long have you been doing…this?" He waved his hand at them to indicate what he was saying.

They each glanced at each other. "Well," Tooth spoke up. "We've each been doing work as exorcists for about 16 years now, we each started pretty young though. Manny recruited us around 12 years ago-"

"So he took you up when he needed help finding me?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "And why, if you don't mind me asking, do you need me?"

"Because we need your help to take down a powerful demon." North said, trying to get this point across once more.

"Yeah I get that but why me? And just who the hell is this demon?" Jack asked. He would honestly like an answer other then we need help. "I don't find it fair that I'm being left in the dark while you continue doing what you want."

"We might've told you if you were more cooperative." Aster replied.

"Maybe if you told me, I would've cooperated more." Jack shot the other a smirk at his growl.

"You are right!" North exclaimed with a clap of his hand, shocking the demon. "So please, tell us what you want to know."

Jack blinked in shock for a moment, surprised he was even being told something. He thought they wouldn't tell him anything and just try to find a way to make him cooperate. After another blink, he answered. "Um…well, as I said before. Who this demon is would be nice to know along with why you need me."

"Alright." North said nodding. "Well, this demon we're hunting is, as I said, powerful. I don't mean demon king powerful or high level demon powerful, I mean Satan powerful."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "What? But that would mean he was…"

North nodded. "Exactly. He is another forbidden demon. I don't know how you were locked up but he escaped around the same time that you did. Perhaps you know each other?"

Jack bit his lip in thought. When they had all been locked up, it wasn't pleasant. They were times he didn't want to dwell on but that couldn't stop memories from forming in his mind. They were always left near their weaknesses and were chained up, so he was always suffocated by fire and heat. Burns coating his skin. No one ever had the chance of escaping seeing that if they tried Satan would be alerted and only pain was brought. Trust him, he knew. There were also times when Satan or demons were bored and decided to hurt them for fun. That's why it was such a good time to escape when the Blue Night happened. And even Jack was one of the youngest forbidden demons, he couldn't even imagine being there as long as the others.

"Jack?" He turned to see the other's staring at him, waiting for an answer. He gave a smile but he caught Sandy eyeing him, as if knowing those memories were painful.

"It's fine." He said quickly. "I don't really…remember much. It's been years. Besides, from what I do remember, we were never that close together. Some people would start up conversations ever so often, but one could only say so much. W-What's his name?"

"Pitch Black." Aster answered.

Jack let out a soft gasp. He knew that name, who didn't? He was a very powerful forbidden demon, being one of the oldest. He had tried to get them all to escape so many times, but it never worked. The man had actually been in a cell near him and they occasionally spoke. They didn't always get along but it passed the time. But that didn't mean that the other was never cruel. He was a dark demon, unlike Jack. Jack could never express what he felt when the other had been taken away from his cell's side; the best being relief and slight sadness for loosing the demon he could anger.

But he also knew that it most likely wasn't a good thing the other was out. Unlike Jack, who just wanted to be free and explore Assiah, Pitch was much darker and crueler. He thrived on the fear the other forbidden demon's expressed with a joyous laugh, making Jack sick. It was one of the reasons they didn't get along.

"Oi, do you know him?" Aster snapped.

Jack blinked, once again breaking from his thoughts. "I've heard of him." It was a half-truth. "And I know for a fact that he is a powerful demon. No wonder you need my help. But it's not really my fight and I don't even think I could face him if I wanted to."

"But he's causing chaos, worse than if it was a regular demon!" Tooth exclaimed.

"I know." Jack responded. "I know about what he does and while I don't agree with it, it's still not my fight. You guys can deal with him if you want, but I would leave him alone until he does something extreme."

"But he has done extreme things." Tooth pressed. "He's driven people mad and so many have died before we could even lift a finger. Do you not care?!"

"Like I said, I don't agree with what he's doing, not one bit. But, I'd rather not come across him." Jack explained, fingers tightening around his staff.

"You don't get a choice in that mater." Aster said smirked at the other. Jack's eyes narrowed in response to that and his hand tightened on his staff to the point his fingers were bone white.

"I may not have a choice in following you bastards places but you can't make me fight." He growled. "So maybe, you might want to rethink that before I freeze your ass into oblivion." He was now standing while glaring down at the other.

"No? But that collar," Jack growled deeper. "Was supposed to keep you in line. How do you even know you can attack me?" Aster was now standing up and glaring back at the shorted boy.

"You want to find out?" Jack asked as he pointed his staff at the other.

"Bring it Frostbite." Aster replied.

"Stop it!" Tooth shouted, getting in between the two. "I don't know why you decided it start fighting but I want you to stop now!"

"He started it!" Jack growled.

"You're the one that refuses to cooperate!"

"Shut up!" It was North this time that spoke. "Stand down Aster." He said glaring at the man. Aster grumbled but sat down finding he was being ganged up on. Jack huffed and turned away from them, leaving the dining area. He heard shouts calling after him, but he ignored them in favor of leaving the others, wanting to be a far as he could be from them.

However, he didn't get far before he felt a hand on his shoulder. With a scowl he turned, his blue eyes meeting with another shade.

"Jack, I apologize for Aster." North said with a frown on his face, eyes sincere.

Jack looked away. "It's fine, I didn't expect any different."

North frowned even deeper at the comment. They wanted the demon to trust them but with the way things were going, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. However, before North could say anything, there was a loud shock from the outside. They all rushed to the front of the building and watched as dark colored demons attacked the barrier placed around the place. Jack's eyes widened as he recognized the lower levels. These were the types of demons that followed after Pitch. They soon began to overwhelm the power of the border and they could see cracks appearing.

"Get Jack out of here." North said, giving the pale demon to Tooth.

"What!?" Jack cried. "No! I can fight!"

"You said you did not want to." North responded as he got his swords ready. That made Jack freeze. True, he said he didn't want to get involved in this, but that didn't mean he wanted to back out of anything.

He shook his head. "I said I wasn't getting involved with Pitch, these are just a few low levels. I'm fighting." With that he ran up to the border, staff ready.

"Just use the collar!" Aster hissed.

North shook his head. "That isn't right to do. Besides, if he is willing to fight with us, let him fight!" He laughed as he charged into the battle.

Aster groaned but soon followed, and he was then followed by Tooth and Sandy. The border finally broke and the demons swarmed them.

However, as they all fought, no one noticed the golden eyed shadow sneaking into the building.


	12. Chapter 12

Crowds of the lower demons swarmed the building as the four exorcists and Jack rushed out to meet them. North instantly had out two sharp sabers, seemingly having pulled them out as soon as he thrust to exorcise the demons. Tooth had taken out both a pair of thin swords and a summoning circle in which Jack watched as she summoned an odd swarm of small fairy like demons. Aster took out what looked like boomerangs and Sandy took out the golden whips Jack was all too familiar with. Yes, he actually knew each of those weapons, but he wouldn't admit that he was slightly relieved to see that they weren't going to be used on him this time around.

Jack charged alongside the exorcists, this being something he thought would never happen but here he was, fighting alongside those he cursed out loud. He swung his staff, taking out the shadow like creatures with a simple gesture. He could see the others attacking nearby and would take down any who would make an attack that just seemed to get a little too close for comfort. And no! He wasn't protecting them because he liked them. It was simply because when this was all over, specifically when he found a way to get the collar off his neck, he would need some entertainment.

The demons continued their assault on the group in never ending waves. They struggled to keep up with the continuing attacks. There had to be some reason behind this though, right? Was Pitch trying to weaken them?

Jack grunted as he shook another off his back when it pounced on him. He backed up as he shot a bolt of ice at the advancing demons, continuing until his back hit a wall.

 _'Shit_ ' Jack thought as he continued to fight off the demons, trying to keep them off of him. Taking a moment to glance away from his own battle, he looked for any of the other, only to see they were each preoccupied with their own individual battles. Even the demons Tooth had summoned had their hands full!

Turning back to his own battle. Jack growled, letting his demon parts enhance as he snarled at the group. The air around him turned colder and the wind picked up. Sharp frost and ice grew from beneath his feet and traveled out to spike out at the demons that tried to attack, quickly forcing them back. Those that could travel in shadows would attempt to do so, but any time they tried to pop up and strike, they received a similar response.

Those further out would be forced back with ice fired out from Jack's staff or they would abandon the thought of attacking him all together and go for one of the others. From where Jack stood, he could see the way each of the other's held their ground, and knew that even with their struggles and the endless waves, it wouldn't hinder them by much. Swords were thrusting and slashing, boomerangs flew and cut, and whips struck and entangled. This was a fight that was only differed by the amount of people on each team, in Jack's opinion at least. The four exorcists were just as relentless and determined as the demons, if not more so.

Suddenly, hands gripped Jack by his wrists and covered his mouth, uncaring of the cold temperature of his skin. The hands pulled Jack into the shadows as he struggled to escape. However, it wasn't long before the unknown way of transporting got to him and Jack was feeling dizzy and his struggles weakened. A chuckle sounded from the body that held him, before he was dropped on the ground.

"My, my Jokul," The voice chuckled. "You don't seem as cocky as you usually were, what happened after all this time?"

Jack knew that voice. He should have known it as soon as he was forced into the corner by Pitch's demons and pulled through the shadows. "Pitch." He ground out after the dizziness passed. He glanced up to look at the older demon. His skin was still the pale gray he remembered with the black spiked hair. His outfit was a bit different, a black long coat that fell to his knees and black pants and shoes. His eyes were the same though. They were still the cruel gold-speckled silver that grew at the fear of others and was accompanied by the jagged, sharp smile.

"I must say Jokul, it's a bit of a surprise to see you working alongside exorcists. I never pictured you as the type to do that." Pitch said as he watched Jack stand up.

Jack slowly backed away from the other and towards the window in the room he had been brought to. "Yeah well," He glanced outside to see he was at the top floor of the dorm building and he could see the others slowly being forced away from it, making them grow further and further away. "It wasn't really my choice."

"Really?" Pitch hummed. "I'm surprised. I would've thought you'd fight back. But I suppose demon's change after a period of time a part."

"I could say the same thing to you Pitch!" Jack called back. "I mean, what are you doing?"

"Currently I'm visiting an old friend."

"I wouldn't say friend, more of…tolerated cell mate."

Down below, the four exorcists were slowly, unknowingly being forced further from the building and away from Jack. They were all purely focused on their fighting, they never took notice that they were growing further from the building, let alone that Jack was nowhere in sight. While they may not notice the effects of growing further away from the demon, Jack most definitely did.

Up in the building, the collar around Jack's neck suddenly heated up and pulled in the direction of the exorcists. When he couldn't move toward them, it grew hotter and pulled harder, making Jack let out a choking noise and fall to the floor.

"Is something wrong Jokul?" Pitch asked as he watched the demon gasp on the floor and claw at his neck. Pitch went over and knelt down in front of Jack and when Jack looked up at him, there was a knowing look in Pitch's eyes, as if he knew something like this would happen.

Jack moved away from his hand when his reached out to grip his own hands that clawed at the collar. Pitch's other hand then went to move along the glowing collar.

"It seems that you were telling the truth Frosti." He said, knowingly letting the collar grow worse for the other as the demons continued to push the other's away. "You really were forced into it, chained like a pet to them. You poor boy." Then Pitch hummed and leaned forward to whisper into Jack's ear. "Maybe I could get it off for you." Jack's eyes widened at the words. "You could be free from their hands over you. I could help you Jokul, and all I would need was a favor in return."

Jack wouldn't have said something if he could, his mind to shocked at the moment, let alone the pain that boomed within his nerves. Pitch looked like he was ready to say something again when a shout called out around them.

"Get away from him!" Blue flames suddenly charged forward, forcing Pitch to get away from Jack. Jack was still gasping for breath but he felt the collar cease its torture on his neck. In the corner of his vision, he could see Rin rushing to stand next to him, his sword unsheathed and glowing with the blue flames that also covered his own demonic form.

"Hey, you alright?" Rin asked as he looked down at the ice demon.

"Well, if it isn't the Son of Satan." Pitch spoke from where he had moved to, distain dripping from his velvety voice as he glared at the said teen. "I must say, I wasn't expecting to come across you, let alone for Jokul to be associated with you."

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you are, but you better stop what you're doing right now!" Rin growled as he positioned his sword to attack the other demon.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "And what makes you think I'll listen to you? While I've heard of what you've done to demons in the past, even a demon king, you're not someone I'm afraid of. You're merely a boy to me." He began to move forward. "As much as it would be a joy to continue this conversation, I must get back to my earlier business." With that he waved his hand and shadows shot at Rin.

With a cry, Rin sliced at the shadows, his flames keeping the ones grasping at his feet at bay. He swung Kurikara, letting it slice through the darkness that attacked him. He could see Pitch striding closer to him and before he could strike a blow at the Forbidden Demon, the other moved his hand up to his lips and blew. A black dust flew from his hand and mixed with the shadows as it struck Rin's eyes. Darkness clouded his vision and he shook his head trying to clear it.

Pitch smiled at the sight of Rin struggling to fight the sand. Very few knew what it was, the only other one he knew that knew what the sand did and how to use and gather it was Sanderson. The sand could only be gathered from a specific demonic plant that and very few could gain it. The sand itself had a powerful sleeping effect on its victim-both demons and humans alike, and if mixed with different things or herbs, it could bring different effects.

As Pitch relished in the effects of his sand, Jack was slowly moving toward his staff. His neck throbbed with pain and he could feel blood crusted around it but he moved forward. Not only was he in pain, but Pitch's words ran in his ears, taunting him. He knew better then to trust him, let alone get the collar off his neck, but the idea of the possibility remained as a hunting echo.

Jack reached the wooden staff and curled his hand around it. With a shaking hand, he lifted it to point at Pitch and, with a short huff, shot a blot of ice. The ice struck Pitch in the back and caused him to stumble. He growled and turned around to face Jack.

"That was rather rude." Pitch hissed as he approached the other once more. Jack glared at him and shot again, only for Pitch to side step the week action. Pitch summoned a shadow and used it to fling Jack's staff from his weak grasp. He then reached to wrap his fingers around Jack's wounded throat, uncaring of the discomfort and pain he cause the other.

"Really, did you think that was such a good idea? To attack me when you have been so wounded? I could've helped you. I still can. All you have to do is accept my offer." Jack struggled in his grip, choking out sounds and ice crawling across Pitch's arms where Jack fought to get them off as a last effort to fight back. It seemed that the cold bothered Pitch, but he wasn't stepping down.

"Hey!" Pitch froze with a shocked look and looked back to where he had left Rin. There, the half-demon stood, no longer under the spell of the sand and flames burning brighter than before. "I told you to leave him alone, bastard!"

"How did you defeat the sand?" Pitch growled as he glared at the other. Satan's child was really irritating!

"I don't think you really need to know that." Rin replied. Really, his flames just fought against the sand, burning away its effects on him just as it did with injuries, but Pitch didn't need to know that. With a shout, he sent a wave of flames at the shadow demon making his eyes widen and to drop Jack. Pitch fled to the shadows while Jack curled up on the floor, prepared to feel even more heat burn his skin. But he did not feel the pain that had attacked his neck. No, instead he felt a soft wave of heat, on that felt comforting and reminded him of Emma's hugs.

After one last glance around for Pitch and sending out one last wave of flames, trying to catch the demon, Rin rushed over to Jack.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. Jack blinked for a second before sending him a look, making Rin let out an awkward chuckle. "Right, may bad. Ok um…can you heal quickly, or does anything help you with your wounds?"

Jack nodded and mouthed out with raspy breath, "Snow."

"Er…ok…I-I don't know where I'm going to get snow from. Uh…" Jack rolled his eyes at the other's behavior. He knew the other was trying to help, he just didn't know what to do. With a soft gasp, Jack reach over to his staff and pulled it close. He used his abilities to make a snow pile on the ground, shocking Rin in the process who believed he could only make ice.

Jack grabbed a handful of the snow and took a deep breath. He really didn't know if this would work, seeing as the collar was made to heat up if he tried to ice it off. But, it was worth a try. Gritting his teeth in anticipation, Jack spread the snow along the edges of the collar, letting it seep into the crack. He tensed, waiting for the pain of the collar when all he felt was the sting of the snow.

Jack let out a sigh, relieved this worked, and continued to add more snow to the collar until he felt the pain numbing. He figure this wouldn't heal it completely, but it would do it enough that it wouldn't be the only thing he could focus on.

As for Rin, he watched as Jack relaxed with the snow on his neck. He clenched his fists, keeping back the anger he felt for Mephisto.

"A-Are the other's still…under attack?" Jack asked, his voice soft and raspy.

Rin glanced outside to find that all the demons were gone, having fled alongside Pitch. "No, they're good. We should probably get back to them." He reached out to help Jack stand up, knowing that the other was probably exhausted from all that happened today, only to get a skeptical look from the demon that made him role his eyes. "Look, I just want to help you downstairs."

"I don't need help." Jack croaked, his voice fading at the end, and began to stand up using his staff. When he was up, Rin watched as he leaned heavily on the staff and rolled his eyes as he put Kurikara in the red bag and slung in over his shoulder.

"Right, so when you fall down the stairs because you refuse to let me help, I should bring your dinner to you." Rin joked as he moved closer.

"Very funny." Came Jack's sarcastic reply. He took a step forward only to stumble.

"Are you going to accept my help or not?" Rin asked again.

Jack gave a silent huff but otherwise let put his arm over Rin's shoulder. Rin gave a nod and the two began to move through the building.

"You seemed to not want to take no as an answer." Jack spoke up.

"Yeah, well, when you've lived as long as I have with someone as stubborn as Yukio, you know when to back down and when to keep pushing." Rin replied. "Besides, I knew I'd get through to you!"

Jack sighed but didn't deny anything. He was too tired right now and his neck still throbbed with a reminder of the slowly healing wound. His eyes drooped and he leaned more on Rin, making him call out in surprise. Jack shook his head and forced himself awake, giving a soft apology. He let his eyes drift and his mind to wander as they continued down the stairs in silence.


End file.
